Azarada
by Yasu Ika
Summary: -Sasuke-Kun, eu sou pessoa tapada, burra, azarada, que vive 24 horas por dia no hospital, que não tem viva social, e não tem família, e ainda não tem namorado pra satisfazer meus desejos sexuais!


Naruto não me pertence!É do Masashi Kishimoto...Por que se fosse meu,SasuSaku já estariam juntos,e NaruHina tbm!;D Musica da fic também não me pertence,é do Good Charlotte!

________________________________________________________

De fato, sou uma pessoa que não tem sorte, alias já faz tempo que não reconheço essa palavra.

- Merda!

Simplesmente adorável, acabei de pisar num coco de cachorro. É ridículas as pessoas que tem cachorro, e os deixam fazer essa coisas no meio da rua, ai uma pessoa desatenta vai e pisa,assim como EU!Acordei atrasada, não deu tempo nem de tomar uma xícara de café, para me manter acordada bom parte do correndo desesperada, a procura de uma padaria que posso comprar um bom café pra me ajudar a acordar, já que minha noite também não foi das melhores.

- Por Favor, um café!

Entrei como doida na padaria, que as pessoas olhavam espantadas pra mim, vendo o tamanho da minha a mexer na minha bolsa a procura de qualquer dinheiro, pra pagar o café e sair correndo e não perder o ônibus.

- Esta atrasada?

Por um rápido momento deixei de revirar minha bolsa, olhando a pessoa que tomava café tranqüilamente ao meu !

- Bom dia,Sasuke-Kun.

Como eu sou uma peste espero todo santo dia encontrar o Sasuke-Kun , e logo hoje que to atrasada, feia, mal arrumada, um bagaço, ele aparece.

- Não me respondeu.

Comentou me tirando do -me curioso, simplesmente, lindo.A única coisa na vida a qual tivera dado sorte, seria de ter um vizinho como ele, tão isso, pois o resto não tivera nada!Era adorável, as vezes que acabava esbarrando nele, no elevador, já que moramos no mesmo prédio e ainda somos vizinhos.

- Sim, estou atrasada!

Sentia vergonha de mim mesma, sem contar de olhar no rosto do rapaz e ver seus lindos olhos Escuros, me encarando, e seus lábios finos, com um sorriso no rosto, sorrindo pra tentador!

- Acho que deveria ajustar seu relógio.

Assim, ele se levantou pagando seu café, e deixou a padaria, e pude ver seus cabelos pretos ao vento, nossa acho que estou ficando a cada dia mais peguei meu café, e paguei deixando o lugar e seguindo ao ponto de ônibus.

Foi apenas mais um dia comum...

Ônibus lotado, fazendo assim quase meu café cair sobre minha roupa, e alias, acho que o rapaz ao meu lado, adoraria, já que ele não tirava os olhos do meu peito.Não sou uma "Pâmela Anderson" Mais ate que da pro gasto.A pior parte foi quando tive de saltar do ônibus e ele se quer me dava licença, apenas pressionou meu corpo ao dele, sorte foi que uma senhora iria descer no mesmo ponto que eu, e ela quase passou por cima dele, fazendo assim passarmos.

Ao chegar no hospital, foi normal, atendi alguns pacientes, entre eles crianças, que pra mim é o mais prazer, já que adoro criançço questão de dar todo carinho, que a criança precisa.Já que ela esta contar que o carinho que recebe de volta é uma coisa que não tem preço!

Depois de passar o dia todo dentro de uma sala, atendendo as pessoas, dando auxílio, finalmente vou pra casa.

---

O caminho de volta foi tranqüilo.Não teve nenhum tarado olhando para meus peitos, fui sentada no ônibus, o que é raro, já que sempre esta lotado.

Fiquei pensando caminho todo, no meu vizinho, eu tenho uma grande admiração por ele, ou uma pequena paixão, já que faz algum tempo que somos vizinhos, e acho que nos conhecemos bem...Ou não.

Assim que cheguei em casa, fui direito para o telefone, ouvir minhas mensagens, não que eu seja tão importante é que sempre ter uma mensagem, mais sempre tem uma, mesmo que seja uma cobrança, algo do tipo.

_- Senhorita Haruno,estamos ligando referente a ultima prestação do sofá que a senhorita comprou nas lojas Albâíamos de saber quando será efetuado o já tenha pagado e reconsidere a ligação._

Não falei, sempre tem alguma coisa.E eu já paguei essa prestação!Tudo bem que teve alguns dias de atraso, mais eu já paguei!Não sou nenhuma caloteira!

_- Hey Testuda,não ta em casa,né...Como sempre, vivendo no ligando pra dizer que vai ter uma super festa numa boate, e estou ti convocando a ir!Não adianta, sexta ti espero aqui em casa, passa lá pras 20:00 Horas da noite, to esperando!_

Era a sempre diz que só vivo para o hospital, que não tenho vida social, que se quer tenho namorado!Também não é assim...Só sou um pouco lenta pra essas coisas, e talvez ela tenha razão em dizer que só vivo para o hospital, mais nunca vou admitir isso á porca.

Segui a cozinha, procurando qualquer coisa pra que coisa, uma medica formada comendo qualquer coisa, que não da "Sangue" como diria minha mãe.Só que não tem nada!Esqueci de fazer compra, agora vou ter que ir a algum lugar arranjar alguma coisa pra comer.

Depois de dar uma pequena volta pelo bairro à procura de alguma coisa pra comer, acho que vou comprar um cachorro-quente pro tio caprichar pra mim, por que estou morrendo de fome!Nem havia trocado de roupa, tava ainda com uma calça jeans branca e uma regata branca, e meus cabelos presos num rabo de cavalo.

Depois de Três cachorros-quentes, eu sei comi demais, mais estava com fome, vou pra uma gota em mim, e logo voltei meus olhos para o céu, e vi nuvens se formando.

- Que ótimo, vou pegar chuva.

Alem de azarada, é doida, por falar o mais rápido que podia, não quero pegar pingos ficaram cada vez mais fortes, e não tem como correr, pois estou parada no sinal, e ta vermelho pra vendo que hoje eu pego chuva.

- Quer carona?

Olhei para o lado, e quem estava ali?

- Sasuke-Kun.

Ele estava ao meu lado, com um guarda-chuva lindo, como sempre.

- Então, vai ficar na chuva?!

Aproximei-me devagar, por estar morrendo de vergonha.Não é todo dia que seu vizinho lindo, e maravilhoso ti oferece carona, ao lado dele bem sentir faltar o ar.

O sinal abriu pra gente, e começamos a caminhar devagar pra casa.Não falávamos nada, alias, eu não faço idéia do que falar com ele!Não sei do que gosta, ou que tipo de coisa gosta de fazer, ou conversar.

- Então, como foi no hospital?

Ele me perguntou gentil, querendo saber como foi meu como não se apaixonar por ele!

- Foi tranqüilo.

Foi à única coisa que saiu da minha de doida é tapada, que horror!O que ele vai pensar de mim?

- Esta tudo bem?

Meus olhos se arregalaram.

- Esta sim!

Respondi rápida, queria mostrar estar tudo bem.

- Parecia estar numa luta interior.

- Não!Só tava pensando numas coisas.

Eu não sabia o que dizer.

- Como foi seu dia,Sasuke-Kun?

- Foi normal, trabalhei, depois vim pra casa.Não tinha nada no meu armário, resolve que faria um lanche.

Havíamos chegado, e logo fomos ao elevador, e ficamos calados.Às vezes eu olhava pra ele, tão um momento que ele me pegou o observando, e rapidamente um sorriso se formou no rosto dele, e eu ímos do elevador, e lá estávamos de frente as nossas portas.

- Bom Obrigado pelo carona, Sasuke-Kun.

- Não foi fazer isso mais vezes.

Ham?

Ele entrou em sua casa fechando a porta, me deixando interrogativa...Abri a porta de meu apartamento, e fui direto pro banho, e logo depois vou me deitar...Mais em minha mente ainda estava uma pergunta..."O que ele quis dizer com isso?".

---

Hoje é sexta-feira, provavelmente na hora em que for almoçar a porca vai me ligar, confirmando a noitada hoje.Não to muito afim de ir,mais ela vai me encher ate que uma hora vou dizer que sim,só pra ela parar de que nem tenho roupa pra meu armário, só tem roupa celular já tocava.

- Diga, porca.

_- Testuda, só to ligando pra confirmar hoje a noite, você aqui em casa as 20:00 horas, certo?!_

- Isso me soa mais a ameaça.

_- Que seja, você vai estar aqui nesse horário!Bye._

Que porca agressiva desligou na minha cara, nem dando chance de dizer alguma !Quer saber, to precisando mesmo sair e ficar de porre pra esquecer uma pouco da vida!

---

Já eram 19:45 da noite, e eu já me encontrava em frente da porta do apartamento da colocado uma calça jeans, estava meia surrada,mais fora ela só tinha branco nas minhas uma blusa de alcinha de cor branca, de pouco decote, e deixei meus cabelos presos num rabo de pés com uma sandália branca rasteirinha, não costumo usar salto.

- Chegou cedo, Testuda.

Ela me olhou dos pés a cabeça.

- Algum problema?

- Ainda bem que você passou aqui primeiro!

Ela me puxou pra dentro do apartamento, e logo começou a tirar minhas roupas.

- Você ta querendo me deixar nua, é?!

- Só estou ti ajudando a se vestir melhor!

Ela jogou uma roupa pra mim.

- Mais isso é curto.

Comentei olhando as peças de roupa.

- Não importa, você vai vestir isso e acabou!

---

Logo chegamos no local, que estava barulhento, lógico né,é uma boate,o que eu queria...A porca logo foi buscar alguma coisa pra gente uma coisa mais fraca, já que não quero acordar com dor de cabeç ela pareceu na mesa, e disse que era uma bebida fraca, bom eu fui na dela,deu logo um gole,que desceu rasgando minha garganta.

- Tem certeza que isso não vai me fazer mal amanhã quando acorda?

- Claro meu bem!Você acha que faria uma coisa dessas com você?!

Achei melhor não respondê-la, certamente não gostaria de ouvir minha resposta.

---

HOHO!Aqui estamos nós, na pista de dança, curtindo, segundo Ino,e tenho que concordar,esta maravilhoso!Uma loira e uma rosada dançando descontroladamente, como locas.

- AH!

Dei um gritinho ao perceber que a musica que gostava começou a tocar.

**Misery–Good Charlotte.**

**Miséria.**

**Take a look around don't you see it?**

Dê uma olhada ao redor, não vê isso?

**See that you are the only real face in the room**

Veja que você é o único verdadeiro rosto no quarto

**No one here has a clue what you're feeling**

Ninguém aqui tem uma pista que você está sentindo

**Don't feel bad keep your sadness alive****.**

Não se sinta mal manter viva a sua tristeza.

Assim que a musica começou, Ino se aproximou dizendo que iria buscar alguma coisa pra ela beber, me deixando sozinha na para os lados e vi alguns dançando animadamente, outros apenas de olhos fechados escutando a a mexer meu corpo devagar, ouvindo a batida da musica.

**Look at all these happy people**

Olhe para todas essas pessoas felizes

**Living their lives**

Viver a vida

**Look at all these plastic people**

Olhe para todas essas pessoas de plástico

**Theres nothing inside**

Nada dentro

**Look at all these shallow people**

Olhe para todas essas pessoas raso

**Telling their lies**

Dizendo suas mentiras

**Look at all these empty people, people.**

Olhe para todas essas pessoas vazias, pessoas.

Já estava praticamente tomando toda a pista.Já não queria mais saber de nada, e nem ninguém!Pouco me importo se danço bem ou nã aqui apenas pra esquecer um pouco da minha solitária vida, um pouco da peste azarada que sou eu!

**Don't you know the misery loves company**

Você não sabe a miséria adora companhia

**Yeah I heard, the misery was looking for me**

Sim, eu ouvi dizer Que a miséria estava procurando por mim.

**Happiness is a face that don't look good on me**

Felicidade, é um rosto que não fica bem em mim.

**Yeah I heard, the misery comes looking for me**

Sim, eu ouvi dizer Que a miséria estava procurando por mim.

**Woah, misery's my company**

Whoa, a miséria é a minha companhia.

**Woah, misery is looking for me**  
Whoa, a miséria está procurando por mim.

**Looking for me.**

Procurando por mim.

Meu corpo se mexia conforme a musica que alguém que me conheça não me reconheceria meu corpo rebolar ate o chão,fechando meus olhos,sentindo a batida da musica me tocar.

**The hands are up now**

As mãos estão levantadas agora.

**Everybody's singing, everybody's moving**

Todos estão cantando,Todos estão se mexendo

**They've programmed their feelings**

Eles tem programado os seus sentimentos

**They're synchronizing and criticizing**

Eles estão sincronizando e criticar

**Don't feel bad keep your sadness alive.**

Não se sinta mal manter viva a sua tristeza.

Eu me sentia tão triste, eu comecei a sorrir que estou apenas me conformando com uma vida solitária, e azarada.Não posso fazer nada, apenas curti essa minha vida.Só temos direito de viver somente uma vez, por isso a partir de agora prometo viver intensamente.

**Look at all these happy people**

Olhe para todas essas pessoas felizes

**Living their lives**

Viver a vida

**Look at all these plastic people**

Olhe para todas essas pessoas de plástico

**Theres nothing inside**

Nada dentro

**Look at all these shallow people**

Olhe para todas essas pessoas raso

**Telling their lies**

Dizendo suas mentiras

**Look at all these empty people, people.**

Olhe para todas essas pessoas vazias, pessoas.

Ino,logo se aproximou novamente e começamos a dançar imediato veio na minha cabeça os bons momentos quando mais novas, no colé muito a agradecer essa porca por sempre me ajudar, me divertir.

**Don't you know the misery loves company**

Você não sabe a miséria adora companhia

**Yeah I heard, the misery was looking for me**

Sim, eu ouvi dizer Que a miséria estava procurando por mim.

**Happiness is a face that don't look good on me**

Felicidade, é um rosto que não fica bem em mim.

**Yeah I heard, the misery comes looking for me**

Sim, eu ouvi dizer Que a miséria estava procurando por mim.

**Woah, misery's my company**

Whoa, a miséria é a minha companhia.

**Woah, misery is looking for me**  
Whoa, a miséria está procurando por mim.

**Looking for me.**

Procurando por mim.

Todos a nossa volta nos por ver duas locas danç de cabelo amarelo, e outra de cabelo rosa, isso mesmo ROSA. É natural antes que você que é isso eu chama mais atenção em mim, às pessoas olharem e verem uma mulher que mais parece uma boneca de cabelo rosa, aquelas que passam na televisão.

**Don't you know this misery loves me?**

Você não sabe que a miséria me ama?

**Don't you know this misery loves me?**

Você não sabe que a miséria me ama?

**Don't you know this misery loves me?**

Você não sabe que a miséria me ama?

**Don't you know this misery loves me?**

Você não sabe que a miséria me ama?

**Loves me.**

Me ama.

Passei minhas mãos sobre meu corpo, numa espécie de dança sensual, ou alguma coisa não sou muito boa nisso, mais quem se uma baranga,quem iria olhar pra mim?!Somente um cego poderia ficar comigo.

**So you're tired of running**

Então você está cansado de fugir

**You're tired of hurting**

Você está cansado de se machucar

**You're tired of living in their lie**

Você está cansado de viver a vida deles

**You're tired of listening**

Você está cansado de escutar

**You're tired of hurting**

Você está cansado de se machucar

**Keep your sadness alive, alive, alive**

Mantenha sua tristeza viva, viva, viva.

Sorri, sorri, sorri ainda poderia estragar a minha alegria, ninguém!Toda aquela sensação que sentia, de estar mal, sumiu, assim que comecei a uma coisa tão simples dançar ao som da musica que você gosta, mais me deixou tão feliz, vou fazer isso mais vezes.

**Don't you know the misery loves company**

Você não sabe a miséria adora companhia

**Yeah I heard, the misery was looking for me**

Sim, eu ouvi dizer Que a miséria estava procurando por mim.

**Happiness is a face that don't look good on me**

Felicidade, é um rosto que não fica bem em mim.

**Yeah I heard, the misery comes looking for me**

Sim, eu ouvi dizer Que a miséria estava procurando por mim.

**Woah, misery's my company**

Whoa, a miséria é a minha companhia.

**Woah, misery is looking for me**  
Whoa, a miséria está procurando por mim.

**Looking for me.**

Procurando por mim.

Tava tudo mistura em como um liquidificador, misturando toda sensação que estava o que me importa é que estou bem, me sinto e Ino Voltamos a mesa, e ela foi logo sentando.

- Ino,acho que já vou indo!

Eu tava mais pra cá,do que pra lá.

- Mais vai sozinha, poxa eu queria dançar mais um pouco.

Olhou-me pidona.

- Pode ficar mais, eu vou de táxi.

Comecei a andar em direção a saída, alias cambalear, esse é o coisas estão se movendo tão rápido, tudo rodando, meu estomago parece chegar à saída, vi um táxi passando então resolvi acenar, pra ele para.Só que o desgraçado, não parou.

- Seu idiota!

Xinguei baixo, começando a mexer na minha bolsa, a procura de dinheiro.

- Não sabia que você dançava bem.

Olhei para o lado, pronta pra xingar o engraçadinho,só que era o ...

- Sasuke-Kun!O que faz aqui?

- A mesma coisa que você.Quer carona?

- Eu não sei se deveria aceitar.

Ele voltou seus olhos em minha direção, me olhando interrogativos, e eu apenas sorri.

- Por que diz isso?

- Vai que você é um maníaco sexual, e me quer pra ser sua vitima!

- Engraçadinha!Vamos.

Ele começou a caminhar, e eu pretendia fazer a mesma coisa,só que senti o chão sumir.

- Calma,Sakura.

Ele havia me segurado, pois se não ia de cara no chã uma se suas mãos em minha cintura me guiando, pois acho que to bêbada demais pra andar chegamos no estacionamento, e ele foi logo abrindo a porta do carro pra mim,só que a burra aqui acabou se bater a cabeça na porta.

- Ai!

Levei minhas mãos a cabeça, passando a mão no galo que já se -Kun logo entrou no carro,e minha cabeça ta doendo,e to com sono.

- Ei,não fecha os olhos.

Ele me disse,enquanto surgiu uma vontade de chorar.

- Bua!!

Comecei a chorar, talvez pelo galo na minha cabeça, ou à vontade de dormir.

- O que foi Sakura?

Ele me parecia à pessoa mais paciente do mundo, me olhava com carinho, não uma mão ate minha cabeça, onde tava o galo.

-Sasuke-Kun, eu sou pessoa tapada, burra, azarada, que vive 24 horas por dia no hospital, que não tem viva social, e não tem família, e ainda não tem namorado pra satisfazer meus desejos sexuais!

Acho que não percebe a gravidade do que estou falando.

- Não é assim, ê não é nada disso que pra casa agora.

Assim ele ligou o carro, e começou a sair do o olhei, como estava lindo, e podia sentir de longe seu perfume gostoso, enquanto eu to com cheiro de bebida, toda lambuzada, já que minha queria porca derramou uma bebida em mim.

- Sasuke-Kun,não sabia que gostava dessas coisas.

Comentei encostando minha cabeça no banco do carro, virando para o lado do motorista, já que Sasuke-Kun estava meus olhos.

- É, às vezes é bom sair pra esquecer as Sakura,não dorme!Você esta deixando o caminho livre pra eu abusar de você.

meus olhos devagar e pude ver seu lindo rosto, olhando a frente, não perdia a concentração no minhas mãos ao radio do carro, assim o ligando.

Começou a tocar uma musica lenta, isso é pedir pra mim dormi, por isso Sasuke-Kun logo foi trocando de sim!Tocava uma musica mais a me movimentar devagar, balançando minha cabeça, e meus cabelos já que esses já estavam soltos.

Comecei a mexer meus braços, no mesmo ritmo da meu lábio inferior.

- Você ficar realmente diferente quando bebe.

Virei-me para Sasuke-Kun,fazendo um biquinho.

Nessa altura do campeonato, meu rosto já deve estar todo manchado pela dançando sozinho, no carro percebi que rapidamente chegamos no nosso pré saiu do carro, e por um único momento eu parei.

- Vamos?

Ele abriu a porta do carro, pra mim, me ajudando a se levantar, só que novamente bati a cabeça, acho que vou dar um traumatismo craniano.

- Ai,Sasuke-Kun!

Falei dengosa.Não sei se comentei mais quando bêbada, fico com um comportamento infantil.

- Vai com calma,Sakura.

Ele me tirou do carro, segurando minha cintura me ajudando a me manter de pé.

- Sasuke-Kun.

- O que Sakura?

- Você me da uma carona no carro, de novo?É por que ele é muito bonito, e tem um cheiro gostoso, assim como o seu!E é confortável!

Acho que ele considerou que apenas foram palavras de bêbada, e não de Haruno Sakura.

- Sim, claro outro dia quando você estiver sóbria eu ti levo onde quiser.

Praticamente me levando em seu colo, ele conversava comigo, pra não me deixar dormir, pela pancada na cabeç elevador ele me colocou de volta ao chão, me deixando encostada em seu corpo, onde encostei minha cabeça em seu peito forte, e pude sentir suas mãos em meus cabelos, fazendo carinho e ainda conversando comigo.

Chegando no nosso andar, ele me pegou novamente em seu chegamos em minha porta, ele disse que ia mexer na minha bolsa, para pegar a chave e eu quando entramos ainda estava em seus braç nenhum rapaz havia me levado assim pra casa, mesmo bêbada me sentia completamente -me sobre a minha cama, sentada na beirada.

Sentei-me, e ele se abaixou na minha frente, me !To fedendo!Levei minhas mãos ao vestido que Ino havia me dado pra vestir, levei o pano ate meu nariz, onde pude perceber perfeitamente que to com cheiro de ,na minha frente corou.O olhei interrogativa, assim ele levou suas mãos ate as minhas que seguravam o vestido,fazendo assim abaixá que é por que minha calcinha, rosa de florzinha tava aparecendo.

- Acho melhor você tomar um ficar suas roupas?

Eu apontei para a segunda gaveta da cô ele começou a mexer, tirando uma camisola, branca com uma calcinha da mesma engraçado seu rosto ficar tão vermelha ao ver minha roupa intimas.

- Sasuke-Kun,me ajuda a tirar essas sandálias?

Ele aproximou, se abaixando tirando com calma as sandálias, que também não eram minhas, e sim de me arrepiar, quando tocou meus pés de leve.

Foi ate a cozinha, pegando uma cadeira e levou ao banheiro, eu fiquei pensando "O que ele vai fazer?".Logo me pegou em seu colo me levando ao banheiro, se sentando na tal cadeira, que estava debaixo no chuveiro.

- Vou ti dar um banho, você ta toda melada.

Ele sorriu ao falar a ultima çou a tirar o meu vestido, eu apenas levantei meus braços deixando tirar o vestido, revelando minha lingerie de cor rosa.

- Tem certeza que você não é um maníaco?

- Absoluta!

O banho foi rápido, Sasuke-Kun me ensaboava com carinho, delicado, me deixando limpinha e um momento ele me deixou só no banho, para tirar minhas peças restantes no meu corpo, e me que senti muita dificuldade em me trocar, mais depois de alguém tempo consegui.

Quando cheguei no quarto ele tava sentado na beira da cama, segurando meu vestido ate a cama, e me deitei, sem nem mesmo me ele me ajeitar sobre a cama, logo depois me feliz.

- Acho que já vou indo.

- Não!Fica aqui comigo, por favor.

Pedi, não queria ficar sozinha, que pelo menos fiquei aqui ate conseguir pra que ele ficasse, e meu pedido foi atendido.

- Esta bem, só mais um pouco.

Novamente fechei meus olhos, o senti me fazer carinho, e rapidamente dormi.

---

Ai!Minha cabeça to doendo muito!Levei uma mão a minha cabeç estranho,to sentindo algo me envolvendo,minha cintura pra ser mais me mover,só que estava sendo segurada por braços fortes.

Espera ai....Braços fortes??

- AH!

Levantei-me, pegando qualquer coisa a primeira coisa que vi na termômetro, mais isso não vai acabar com e peguei meu taco de ate ele,só que saiu da -KUN??

- Calma,Sakura,sou eu Sasuke!

Ele me pareceu assustado, e ainda sem camisa, sem seus sapatos, deixando seu peito a mostra, me fazendo deixar cair o taco, de tanta vergonha.

- O que faz aqui?

- Não se lembra da noite passada?

O que é isso?Respondeu-me com outra pergunta, e ainda uma pergunta muito meu Deus.

- Ai,Sasuke-Kun o que eu fiz?

Já me sentia envergonhada mesmo não sabendo o que fiz.

- Bom você tava bêbada, e eu ti trouxe pra casa, ti dei banho, e você me pediu para que ficasse com você.

- E não aconteceu nada?

- Não!

Eu me senti uma inútil, já que mesmo bêbada eu não tenho coragem de fazer uma coisa que a tempo eu quero.

- Esta bem.

Caminhei ate o banheiro, tomando um banho, rápido,pois provavelmente estarei voltei ao quarto ele já não estava mais lá.Me senti triste,alem de estar com uma dor de cabeça um café rápido,e fui logo saindo.

- PSIU!

Virei-me, tinha acabado de sair do pré no carro o charmoso

Sasuke-Kun.

- Quer carona?

Eu o olhei envergonhada.

- Não venha me negar essa carona, pois sei que gosta do meu carro.

Ai meu Deus!O que havia dito a noite anterior a ele?Entrei sem falar um nada.O caminho foi meio tenso, pois ele conversava comigo, e eu minha vida toda a oportunidade de conversar com ele, e logo hoje que ele fala comigo, eu travo, mais que droga!Chegamos no hospital.

- Obrigado, Sasuke-Kun,pela carona.

Já estava saindo, só que ele segurou me braço.

- Espera, nem vai me dar um beijo?

Aproximei-me devagar de seu sua bochecha.

- Não era esse beijo que ambos esperavam.

Como assim?!Eu queria era beijar sua boca, mais e ele?Aproximou-se tocando meus lá meus olhos, apenas sentindo o gosto bom de seus lábios, levei minhas mãos a sua nuca, explorando sua boca, assim como ele fazia com a minha, isso ta bom separamos.

- Como você sabia que queria seu...Beijo??

- Você disse isso dormindo.

Ah!Mais do que nunca eu senti vergonha de mim mesma!

- Bom, eu passo aqui mais tarde pra ti buscar.

- Não precisa, Sasuke-Kun,eu posso ir sozinha.

- Ate parece que vou deixar minha namorada voltar sozinha pra casa.

Fiquei paralisada com suas palavras...Eu era namorada dele mesmo??Sai do carro, e comecei a caminhar para a entrada do hospital, olhei para trás e vi que ele me encarava, .Eu to namorando!

Fui para uma festa obrigada, enchi a cara, ficando bêbada, nem conseguindo andar, acordo do lado do meu vizinho, já que este estava dormindo na minha cama, e agora sou pedida em namoro...

Es que...."Eu sou azarada ou não?"

**The End.**

---

Você acha que a Sakura é Azarada ou Não?

Hehe'...Sim!Foi um surto!Veio do nada...Ai tive de fazer né^^

Reviews...Vamos,eu sou forte!Aceito Criticas,elogios...TUDO!Ate pedido de casamento eu to aceitando!

De sua opinião...Se fico feia,chata,ruim...Legal...Bonitinha!:D

Bom...A Musica eu não faço idéia por que coloquei...Talvez pelo seu ritmo que gostei bastante!:D

Fica a vontade!

Nos vemos no meu próximo Surto!

Ate mais!:D

Arigato!

Kisses!


End file.
